strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny's Reach
Destiny's Reach is an ancient floating fortress on the planet Umbra, assumed by the New Jedi Order by Grandmaster Samual L'eonheart the city has since become the new Jedi Temple. As the new headquaters of the Jedi Order, the aging Jedi Temple on Coruscant became defunct and would only see operation as a secondary temple and safe haven for the Jedi during operations away from Destiny's Reach. History Data Reconstruction in Progress Layout Data Reconstruction in Progress Designed by the Celestials with a distinct three-winged shape, the floating fortress of Destiny's Reach vaguely resembles that of a lilypad. Each wing of the temple rises almost monumentally above the rest of the city and as such creates a secure feeling for those within the central "courtyard"; the wings are also of varying heights with each tower rising a fair distance from the surface level of the city to skyscraping heights. With the "Spire" in the East as the highest of the towers, it is followed by it's Northern-most tower and then it's Southwestern-most tower. At sea-level between each of the wings or towers of the city lay distinct marinas or harbours that allow the residents of the floating city to take larger aquatic vessels out of explore the mammoth planet. Additionally, hangers dot the outside of each of the towers allowing visitors or even the people of Destiny's Reach a good deal of space with which to occupy for their own personal vessels. Additionally these towers serve a multitude of purposes from living quarters to full kitchens with attached dinning halls to training quarters to offices and finally to theatres or auditoriums. The city itself is so large that since its habitation by the New Jedi Order and renewed exploration by the Triumvirate many portions of the fortress have yet to be utilized, inhabited or even discovered. The center of the city, beneath the overlapping bridges criss-crossing the central courtyard, lay an artificial lagoon which many have come to use as a replacement for the former Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Coruscant Temple. Beneath this lagoon, in lower levels of the city lay a similar "Spire" that remains in the center of the city, this structure appears to have once served as sub-sea laboratories or quarters for the Celestials that once called the floating fortress home, it now serves more as sub-level training facilities or meditation chambers due to the calm of the surrounding seas. Spire Titled the "Spire" by Samual following his discovery of the ancient city, the Spire is nothing more than the tallest point of the floating fortress and incidentally the only point on the city that remained above water up to its discovery. As one of the central portions to the temple the Spire acts as an almost monument to most younglings within the temple due in part to the way it seems to rise up around them, many suspect that the younglings view the Spire as a monument due in part to the fact that many of the order's senior members have made the tower their home. Trivia * The floating fortress city of Destiny's Reach was originally modeled off of the city of Atlantis from Stargate Atlantis but was changed to the Lilypad prototype for individuality. Category:Triumvirate Dominion Category:New Jedi Order